Sukata Gawr's party
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: Sukata Gawr is hosting a party with Witch Hunter Robin, Sorcerer Hunters, and Tekken the game series characters along with my own sorcerers, with truth or dare auction or more...full summary inside. Warning: crude language...DISCONTINUED!
1. Party time and Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: Sorcerer Hunters, Witch Hunter Robin, and Tekken (the game) series characters are not mine for I do not own them, this story here takes place at the Dark Springs, which is somewhere south of the Dark Forest, which the Dark Forest here is my Dark Forest from nowhere else, and many sorcerers here are my characters from nowhere else as well.

Summary: Sukata Gawr is hosting a party with some Witch Hunter Robin and Sorcerer Hunters characters invited along with some Tekken series characters and some other characters as well, with some crazy party games, truth or dare, auction, and more. This party is taking place at the Dark Springs a territory somewhere south of the Dark Forest. The Sorcerers of the Dark Springs are not evil (although they don't play much by rules, and many have antics of criminals), but they're just going to have fun and party with Witch Hunter Robin, Sorcerer Hunters, and Tekken series. Some other crazy party games and some auction part will be at later chapters.

**WARNING**: **SOME MATERIAL HERE MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR READERS UNDER THE AGE OF THIRTEEN, FOR IT MAY CONTAINS: BAD LANGUAGE, MATURE JOKES OF REMARKS, MATURE THEMES, AND DRUGS. DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T STAND THE FORM OF LANGUAGE THE SORCERERS HERE ARE USING WHICH MAY BE A MIXER OF SEXUAL, PROFANITY, VIOLENCE, AND/OR DRUGS JOKES, FOR THEY'RE MOSTLY FIGURATIVE IN THIS STORY.**

A/N: this is my first story here, so don't be deceived by what the sorcerers are saying for this story may contain lots of figurative language in crude manners, and don't be deceived by my sorcerers' names for it may have more than one word and most of my sorcerers here may not have a family/last name or the word its name ends with is not his/her last name.

Chapter One: Party Time and Truth or Dare

Sukata Gawr the tall DF shadow black man with gray eyes and black hair that reaches passes his shoulders. He's dressed in black leather boots, black pants with a belt clipped with cigarette holsters, and a black T-shirt with "BOSS" sewed on its front and back with a skull used as the "O", and clipped on one belt his black rod with it head's the shape of a skull. He's now smoking two cigarettes, while standing by the tall rail on the ground outside of Holoquisition Bar somewhere on top of Mt. Evil and watching his fellow sorcerers preparing for the party throughout Dark Springs.

"Hey son of a bitch with HIV and VZV," a sorcerer greeted to Sukata Gawr with profane manners (many of the sorcerers here calls Sukata Gawr their boss and many of them calls him in bad and/or profane manners, and Sukata Gawr likes it when they talks that way to him and everyone else), which was Adolf Hussein the tall DF gray man with medium size dark-red hair and dark-blues eyes, dressed in black leather boots, brown cargo jeans with a belt similar to the one Sukata Gawr's wearing, and an red-orange T-shirt with STD names sewed all over it.

"Is everyone ready?" Sukata Gawr asked smoking his cigarettes.

"Everyone in this damn territory seems to be damn ready for this damn party, so what do you think HIV infected boss?" Adolf Hussein asked and resisted the urge to light a cigarette, for he was waiting for the party to start.

"Very well, tell every fool in this whole territory that the party is starting, ready or not," Sukata Gawr replied and softly breathed some smoke from his cigarettes in and softly blew them out.

"Sure thing boss," Adolf Hussein said and left to spread the words throughout the whole territory.

Minutes later, somewhere not too far from the hot springs, which the Dark Forest is somewhere in North America and the Dark Springs is distances away from the ring of fire. Mt. Evil and the hot springs are thought to have been formed from volcanic activity a long time ago, long before the volcanoes became inactive.

A few sorcerers are talking with the Misu sisters sitting around a campfire. "What do you want to do?" asked Barger Hitler the tall DF dark gray man with short black hair and dark blue-gray eyes, dressed in dark-brown boots, dark-brown pants, and a dark brown shirt with its tail reaches passed the belt.

"How about we play truth and dare?" asked Flying Hitler the tall DF tan man with short to medium reddish black hair and green eyes, dressed in black shoes, brown pants, and a red T-shirt with "secondhand smoke" sewed on the back in lower case letters.

Mr. Sir Hitler (mostly goes by Mr. Sir) the big tall DF black-gray man with short to medium black hair and yellow eyes, dressed in black farm boots, black pants, and a black and gray cowboy shirt, and wearing a cowboy hat. Mr. Sir Hitler hit Flying Hitler on the head with an iron pan and as slowly as rudely corrected him, "Its truth or dare, you son of a bitch!"

"What's with him?" Chocolate asked Barger Hitler.

"Mr. Sir is always in a bad damn mood, since he damn quit smoking," Barger Hitler profanely replied.

"Who goes first?" Tira asked and everyone in the circle stared at her, "What?"

"Why don't one of you ladies go first?" Mr. Sir Hitler rudely asked, laughing pointing at the Misu sisters, opened up a bag of unshelled sunflower seeds and begin eating them.

"Mr. Sir, truth or dare?" Tira asked as she turned her face to Mr. Sir Hitler.

"Truth," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely replied without a sweat.

"What with you eating sunflower seeds?" Tira asked.

"They keep me from smoking," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely replied. "Truth or dare, Flying son of a bitch! Which will it damn be?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked Flying Hitler in a rude and profane manner.

"Truth," Flying Hitler quickly replied without a problem.

"Are you gay?" Mr. Sir Hitler rudely asked.

"Maybe," Flying Hitler replied, "Truth or dare, Tira Misu?"

"Dare," Tira replied as Carrot Glace, Nagira, Robin Sena with Amon, Jin, Asuka, Raven, Yoshimitsu, Lei, Steve, Nina and Anna Williams, Paul, Ling, Craig, Marshall, Forest, Kazuya with Jun holding hands, Kunimitsu, Hwoarang, King, Julia, Baek, Roger, Alex, Roger Jr., Adolf Hussein with Sukata Gawr, Dukarass, Saddam Hitler, Voldemort Hitler, Cursing Hitler, and HIV Mussolini (don't be deceived by his name) came and joined them as the game continued.

"I dare you to kiss and hug Carrot Glace at the same time for over seventy-five Hot Springs," (some of the guys here use other terms for "Mississippi") Flying Hitler declared in an idiotic manner. Tira approached Carrot and she did as she was told, as Tira and Carrot made lips to lips contact held in a tight embrace as Flying Hitler slowly counted, "One hot spring, two hot springs, three hot springs, four hot springs," he kept counting slowly until he reached seventy-five hot springs.

"You can stop now," Mr. Sir Hitler said rudely as everyone in the circle stared at Tira and Carrot embrace for several minutes until they broke away and went back to their seat. "It's your turn, Tira Misu," Mr. Sir Hitler said in a rude manner as Adolf Hussein lit a cigarette.

"Robin Sena, truth or dare?" Tira asked still blushing from her last dare.

"Truth," Robin replied.

"Do you like Amon?" Tira asked.

"Well… yes," Robin replied. "Adolf Hussein, truth or dare, which will it be?"

"Let me see…Truth," Adolf Hussein replied lighting a cigarette.

"Were you ever haunted?" Robin asked.

"Many times by stupid hunters, yes, and I've killed many who dared to die trying to kill me," Adolf Hussein replied and smoked his cigarette. "Truth or dare, son of a bitch with SARS and Chicken Pox! Which will its damn be?" Adolf Hussein profanely asked HIV Mussolini the tall DF gray man with short dark-violet hair and grayish black eyes, dressed in darkest violet boots, black cargo pants, a white shirt, and a cargo vest with all of its pockets filled with knives and handguns.

"Truth," HIV Mussolini replied.

"What would you rape?" Adolf Hussein asked smoking a cigarette.

"Secondhand smoke," HIV Mussolini replied drinking his beer. "Truth or dare, Mr. Sir?" HIV Mussolini asked and drank his beer.

"Truth," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely replied and ate some of his sunflower seeds.

"Are you gay?"

"No," Mr. Sir Hitler replied and asked in a rude manner, "Truth or dare, Kazuya Mishima?"

"Truth," Kazuya replied.

"Do you hate your old man?" Mr. Sir Hitler rudely asked.

"Yes," Kazuya replied with fury, "Truth or dare, Paul?"

"Uh…" Paul took a long pause for a while until he made up his mind, "Dare!" he challenged.

"I dare you to arm-wrestle Craig Marduk," Kazuya declared.

"Ha! I'll show you all, that I'm number one!" Craig declared a match after he brought a small table and two chairs and had his arm ready.

"Bring it on!" Paul accepted the dare and he and Craig started to arm-wrestle while everyone watched as they waiting for something to happen.

"I bet you five bucks if Paul loses," Anna challenged Nina to bet.

"Deal," Nina replied and they shook hands in agreement.

The match lasted for more than several minutes and Paul won in the end. "I'm the toughest fighter in the universe!" screamed Paul as he jumped out of his seat and danced around.

"Paul won and you owe me five bucks," Nina said.

"You bitch!" Anna screamed at and slapped Nina in face, Nina slapped and slammed her sister to the ground as and they rapidly slapping one another in a catfight as everyone in the circle watched, until they decided to continue the game without them as Roger and Alex decided to stay and watch the fight.

"Your turn Paul," Mr. Sir Hitler said rudely eating sunflower seeds.

"Truth or dare, Tira and Chocolate, which will it be?" Paul asked both Misu sisters at the same time.

"Dare!" They both replied at the same time.

"I dare you two to change to your hunter forms, tease this guy of yours…"

"You mean Carrot?" Tira interrupted before Paul could continue.

"Like I was saying I dare you two to transforms to your hunter forms, tease this Carrot of yours for as long as you feel like, and remain in your hunter forms for the duration of the game.

"Let's do it," Chocolate said to her sister with a smirk.

"Sure thing," Tira responded back and they transformed to their hunter forms with each Misu sister in her outfit from the anime series which caused some of the guys to stare at them for a while. Carrot jumped out of his seat, turned away and ran as the Misu sisters chased after him and did what they were dared by often whipping him around as almost everyone in the area couldn't help but watch. Until more than several minutes later, they came back to their seats and continued with the game as some of the guys couldn't help but stare at the Misu sisters for a while. "Truth or dare Adolf Hussein?" Tira asked more maturely than last time.

"Truth," Adolf Hussein replied smoking his cigarettes.

"Are you like your boss by sexuality?" Chocolate asked almost the same way as her sister.

"Boss is asexual, he doesn't like girls or guys, and I'm kind of heterosexual, except that I only like sorceress girls, I have no obsession for humans or demons girls, only sorceresses," Adolf Hussein replied. "Truth or dare, peeping boss, which do you damn choose?" Adolf Hussein asked Sukata Gawr smoking his cigarette.

"Truth," Sukata Gawr replied before he finished his current cigarettes.

"How would you feel if you were a rape child?" Adolf Hussein asked smoking his cigarettes.

"Don't know, don't care," Sukata Gawr replied and lit two cigarettes at the same time. "Truth or dare, Kazuya and Jin, which do you choose?" Sukata Gawr asked smoking his cigarettes.

Kazuya and his son whispered to each other for a while until they both replied at the same time, "Dare!"

"I dare you both to take the one you hate the most and beat him/her up in the nearby lavatory for as long as you feel like," Sukata Gawr declared the dare while smoking his cigarettes. Jin and his father whispered to each other for a while, until they jumped out of their seats at the same time, ran to grab Heihachi, and they put up a good fight until Heihachi lost to his son and grandson. Heihachi then struggled to pull free as they dragged him a lavatory by his legs. Finally, when they got to the lavatory, they slammed the door shut, and started beating him up while almost everyone outside in the area except Rojer, Alex and the Williams sisters stared at the lavatory waiting for something to happen.

More than a few dozens minutes later, Heihachi was kicked out of the lavatory by Kazuya and Jin at the same time and hit a tree as almost everyone there laughed. "Shell we continue with the game?" Kazuya asked and everyone who was at the circle moments ago even Roger, Alex, and the Williams sisters went back to where they sat a while ago.

"It's your turn Kazuya and Jin," Mr. Sir Hitler said rudely while eating sunflower seeds. Kazuya and Jin whispered to each other for a while until they decided to respond.

"Truth or dare, Kunimitsu?" asked Kazuya.

"Dare," Kunimitsu replied.

"I dare you to arm-wrestle Raven and Yoshimitsu at the same time and then pass your turn to Mr. Sir Hitler," Jin declared.

"Why should I bother to arm-wrestle with those damn jerks?" Kunimitsu growled at Jin and Kazuya, while Raven set a small table and Yoshimitsu set the chairs as both ninjas declared a match. "This time I'll get you Yoshi," Kunimitsu hissed at Yoshimitsu as she came to her spot.

"We'll see about that," Raven replied for Yoshimitsu and the match started as almost everyone is the area walked around and watched as the two male ninjas struggle against the female ninja in tight position.

"I bet you five bucks if Yoshi and Reven beat this formal manji babe at the same time," Paul challenged Marshall.

"Fine," Marshall replied and they shake hands in agreement.

Several minutes later, both male ninjas won the match at the same time in the end. "You owe me five dollars," Paul reminded Marshall.

"I'm broke," Marshall replied showing Paul his empty wallet.

"Just remember to give me my five dollars when you have them," Paul suggested.

"Fine," Marshall replied and they shake hands in agreement.

After a few minutes, everyone went back to their seats and continued with the game. "Truth or dare, son of a bitch with HIV and Genital Warts, which will it damn be?" Mr. Sir Hitler as rudely as profanely asked Cursing Hitler the average size Asian-American colored man with shot black hair, dressed in black leather boots, black paints, and a black shirt.

"It will damn be damn truth," Cursing Hitler replied.

"Ok…so what would you rape?" Mr. Sir Hitler rudely asked and ate his sunflower seeds.

"The only damn thing I would damn rape, is damn secondhand smoke," Cursing Hitler profanely replied.

"Sure, many of us sorcerers here in this territory rape something instead of women," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely lectured.

"Truth or dare, no good dirty rotten son of damn bitch with fuck damn HIV and fuck damn Genital Warts, which will it damn be?" Cursing Hitler profanely asked Mr. Sir Hitler.

"Truth," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely replied as he opens up a bag of unshelled sunflower seeds.

"What would you rape? Son of bitch with HIV and Bubonic Plague," Cursing Hitler profanely asked Mr. Sir Hitler.

"I would rape sunflower seeds and pickles," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely replied without a sweat, eating his sunflower seeds, "Truth or dare, boss?" Mr. Sir Hitler rudely asked Sukata Gawr.

"Truth," Sukata Gawr replied smoking his cigarettes.

"What would you do if you were born to take total control of this whole territory and the forest?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked.

"I don't care if that so, I'll always care for you guys and follow you guys as you followed me, for I'm different from my own bloodline, and I don't care what they'll think of me, for I always like you guys as friends," Sukata Gawr replied and threw his cigarettes into the fire.

"I see, we sorcerers here seem to do something against the law," Mr. Sir Hitler explained eating his sunflower seeds.

"Some sorcerers eviler than us could try anything to turn anyone against mankind as well as family and friends, it's easy to turn to the dark side and it's hard to overcome it," Sukata Gawr lectured. "Truth or dare Dukarass?" Sukata Gawr asked Dukarass the white man with medium red hair and yellow-green eyes, a height of a few inches shorter than Sukata Gawr, and is dressed in black boots, black pants, brown shirt with stripes of different dark colors.

"Let me see…" Dukarass took a pause for a while and replied, "Dare!"

"I dare you to light my cigarettes," Sukata Gawr declared after he held out two cigarettes from a pack and Dukarass lit Sukata Gawr's cigarettes by summoning small flames with telekinesis.

"Ok, Voldemort Hitler, truth or dare?" Dukarass asked Voldemort Hitler the tall tan man with medium size black hair and blood red eyes, dressed in gray/black boots, black pants, darkest blue colored shirt, and a shadow colored jacket with "BEER" sewed on the back in capital letters and a sword strapped on his back, and who's now drinking beer and taking his time to decide.

"Truth," Voldemort Hitler replied drinking his beer with marijuana added.

"What's your relation with HIV Mussolini?" Dukarass asked looking at Voldemort Hitler and waited for an answer.

"The same as my relation with the rest of you guys, you, HIV Mussolini, Cursing Hitler, Sukata Gawr, Saddam Hitler, and rest of you are my close friends," Voldemort Hitler replied drinking his beer. "Truth or dare Mr. Sir, who quit smoking or doesn't like secondhand smoke anymore?" Voldemort Hitler asked Mr. Sir Hitler.

"I've quit smoking a long time ago, and maybe I like secondhand smoke or maybe I don't," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely replied eating his sunflower seeds.

"Whether or not you like secondhand smoke, you're still our friend, and we all have the right be different," Sukata Gawr explained smoking his cigarettes.

"Unlike Sukademort, that no good dirty rotten son of a damn bitch with HIV and Genital Warts! That son of a bitch forces his men to do whatever he tells them to, and he also violate certain rights of his own men and doesn't pay them any respect as he was using them," Adolf Hussein explained smoking his cigarette.

"I see, now let's continue from where we left off, Voldemort Hitler make your move," Sukata Gawr ordered smoking his cigarettes.

"Truth or dare Mr. Sir?" Voldemort Hitler asked drinking his beer.

"Truth," Mr. Sir Hitler replied eating his sunflower seeds.

"Did you ever like being chased by the cops?" Voldemort Hitler asked drinking his beer.

"A long time ago, I used to get chased by the cops all the time for breaking traffic laws," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely replied eating his sunflower seeds. "Truth or dare, Kazuya Mishima, which do you damn choose?"

"Triple-dare," Kazuya replied.

"I triple-dare you to make out with Jun for more than several hours after your turn, somewhere where we can't bother you and can't bother us," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely declared and everyone in the circle except Kazuya and Jun eyes widen in shock.

"You're such a son of a bitch with HIV!" Adolf Hussein commented at Mr. Sir Hitler and inhaling through his cigarette.

"Well, who's the real son of a bitch? Mr. who I'm concern about relationship between others," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely talked back to Adolf Hussein and ate his sunflower seeds.

"I like it better when you smoke," Barger Hitler commented at Mr. Sir Hitler and took a big breath at the where the nearest secondhand smoke was.

"Let's get damn on with this damn game!" Cursing Hitler shouted just wanted continue at where they left off.

"Very well," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely declared as the game continued. "It's your turn Kazuya Mishima."

Kazuya thought for a while until he decided to go on, "Truth or dare Barger Hitler?" Kazuya asked opening a can of soda and passed it to Jun.

"Dare," Barger Hitler replied.

"I dare you to go around this territory of yours and call for anyone who cares to join us and then pass your turn to Jin," Kazuya declared.

"Sure thing," Barger Hitler replied as jumped out of his seat and went throughout the Dark Springs asking everyone he go by to join them and he even barges in lavatories and others like that without checking the condition. Minutes later, Barger Hitler came back with Crow Hitler, Rat Stoola, Scrodreat, Wasp Hitler, Fukabee Mussolini, Aukanolf Hussein, Bukyro Hitler, Toxic Hitler, Pyro Hitler, Pyress Hussein, and Pyrew Gawr came to the circle, Kazuya left with Jun to somewhere in the Dark Springs where they won't bother and won't be bothered. And finally, a sorceress went to sit right next to Adolf Hussein and holding his hand, who's Pyrew Gawr the average size slim light to medium brown woman with medium size bloody-red hair and darkest sky-blue eyes; and she's dressed in black/brown boots, black jeans, and a black T-shirt.

"All right ladies and sons of a bitch, let's continue from where we left off, it's your turn Jin Kazama," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely announced and he opened a can of pickles and threw the lid in the recycle bin.

"Truth or dare Saddam Hitler, which do you choose?" Jin asked Saddam Hitler, the tall DF gray man with DF medium size green hair; who's dressed in brown boots, gray pants with a cargo belt, and a red shirt with a brown jacket.

"Dare," Saddam Hitler replied drinking beer.

"I dare you to sing a poem you made in high school," Jin declared …

To be continued…


	2. Dares of the night

Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerer Hunters, Witch Hunter Robin, or Tekken characters.

Chapter summary: Saddam Hitler sings his song as a dare and some does certain dares of truth and deception.

Chapter two: Saddam Hitler's song and dares of the night

"Truth or dare Saddam Hitler, which do you choose?" Jin asked Saddam Hitler, the tall DF gray man with DF medium size green hair; who's dressed in brown boots, gray pants with a cargo belt, and a red shirt with a brown jacket.

"Dare," Saddam Hitler replied drinking beer.

"I dare you to sing a poem you made in high school," Jin declared.

"You can sing?" Flying Hitler asked Saddam Hitler.

"Any idiot can sing, you son of a bitch!" Mr. Sir Hitler hit Flying Hitler on the head with an iron pan and as slowly as rudely as meanly explained.

"Almost any idiot can sing," Sukata Gawr corrected.

"Very well, here's a song I've wrote during my senior year in high school," Saddam Hitler said as he pulled out and play his guitar as he begun to sing while everyone in the circle are listening.

"_Why do trees blooms when spring comes and winter ends…_

_In when fire melts ice when frozen hearts melts in the heat of love…_

_Falling into heavy sleep…_

_If those heartless men and fiends do nothing more than harm innocent flames of love of every close friend…_

_But as we sorcerers say we will no run into the night…_

_We will not vanish without a fight…_

_As on one day we declared a victorious day of independence love with warm hearted innocent souls._

_As we sorcerers say that friendship with partnership is our strength regardless of differences…_

_We sorcerers say to others that we sorcerers will not give-up without fight…_

_Anyone who dare to keep us away because of strict orders that we don't care about…_

_But we sorcerers say no and fight back if have to…_

_Even though we got prices on our heads for getting the ways of perpetrators..._

_We fought them back and didn't care about they want to do…_

_When spear their lives in humiliating defeats they called us 'sons of bitches' and 'bastards' as they vows revenge…_

_So we were aware that they'll return eventually and we have fight back fight with friends._

_We sorcerers fight of sorcerers and covens that many say were heartless…_

_But we sorcerers here are no afraid, for we do not run into the night from predators…_

_We will not give-up without a fight when we hope to wake-up to see the light of a morning that many say they may again…"_

After he done singing, Saddam Hussein put away his guitar and almost everyone else there clapped their hands. "Very well you son of a bitch done it again!" Mr. Sir Hitler congregated him in profane manners.

"So thing Mr. Sir Hitler who like in certain ways about others," Saddam Hitler replied to Mr. Sir Hitler and opened a can of beer.

"Very well guys, back at high school I've associated with certain guys and couples and even girls, mostly guys and couples I knew were gay," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely applied and drank his pickle juice.

"You son of a bitch hangs around with gay guys all the times," HIV Mussolini commented and threw his empty beer can into the recycle bin, facing Mr. Sir Hitler with an odd look on his face.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Dukarass asked after he turned to face Mr. Sir Hitler.

"Even though I hang around with homosexuals all the time, doesn't mean I'm homosexual," Mr. Sir Hitler rudely explained eating his sunflower seeds. "Why don't we continue from where we left off?" Mr. Sir Hitler rudely asked and everyone there agreed as Saddam Hitler was about to make his move.

"Truth or dare Pyrew Gawr?" Saddam Hitler asked after he opened a can of beer.

"Dare," Pyrew Gawr challenged acting tough looking at Saddam Hitler with narrowed eyes.

"I dare you kiss Adolf Hussein on the lip, after that tell us what you think of Antiochus, after this one then pass your turn to Adolf Hussein, and last but not least choose dare when Adolf Hussein 'Truth or dare' you for as many times as he wants," Saddam Hitler declared. "Would everyone else keep your comments to yourself until its Adolf Hussein's turn to make his move?" Saddam Hitler asked and almost everyone in the circle decided to keep quiet until farther notice.

Adolf Hussein turned to face Pyrew Gawr and looked directly at her sky blue eyes as they started to get lighter as she looked back at his. As they approached each closely not caring that they have an audience until their lips came in contact for more than few minutes and everyone else there stared at them with an odd look on their faces. As they break away, Adolf Hussein whispered in her ear and made her laugh as almost everyone there stared and mentally asking themselves something like: _'What did he tell her.'_ Pyrew Gawr decide to stop and speak in front everyone there, "Antiochus is nothing more than a perverted son of a bitch with HIV and IMS who rapes marijuana, steroids, and date rape drugs that has side effects that the damage his coronary arteries!" she remarked like a bad girl making Adolf Hussein laugh on top of his lungs along with of the other sorcerers.

"You bitch with PMS done it again." Mr. Sir Hitler rudely commented.

"Truth or dare son of a bitch with pellagra, which will it damn be?" Adolf Hussein asked HIV Mussolini facing him with narrowed eyes.

"Dare," HIV Mussolini calmly challenged without a sweat, he drank the rest of his beer, and threw the can in the recycle bin.

"I dare you to spin around in cycles with an opened beer bottle on your head," Adolf Hussein declared as Mr. Sir Hitler opened a can of pickles and throw the lid in the recycle bin. HIV Mussolini stood up without a sweat as put an opened bottle filled with beer and started to spin around so fast so crazy, but somehow the beer in the opened bottle on his head doesn't seem to splash around, it just remained in same way as it on a table or flat surface causing almost everyone in the cycle to stare with an odd look. More than few minutes later, HIV Mussolini went back to his seat and took the beer bottle from his head and placed it on the ground.

"You son of a bitch done it again," Mr. Sir Hitler rude said as they decided to continued.

"Truth or dare Tira," HIV Mussolini asked.

"I'll choose dare, what it will be?" Tira ask back.

"I dare you to torture Carrot for five minutes," HIV Mussolini declared. Tira smirked as Carrot cowardly jumped out of his seat and ran as Tira chased right after him and whipped him around as everyone there couldn't help but stare until more than several minutes later they went back and continued with the game.

"Truth or dare Paul?" Tira maturely asked.

"DARE!" Paul challenged as he stood up with his fist raised up high.

Tira made an odd smile and declared, "I dare you to play Duck Duck Goose, with the one you pick goose will be the one who you'll truth or dare, but there's no chasing in this game." Paul nodded with an odd smile on his face.

Everyone there sat still in a circle while Paul runs around ducking everyone for more than a few minutes until he picked goose Nina Williams. "Truth or dare, which the hell do you choose?" Paul crazily asked while Nina had her arms crossed.

"I'll go with dare," Nina challenged. "What will it be?" She asked.

Paul oddly smiled and declared on top of his lungs, "I DARE YOU TO KICK KUMA RIGHT IN THE GROIN!"

"Fine," Nina calmly replied and went to where Kuma is sitting on the flour watching television. When Kuma hear someone approaching him, he jumped out of his seat and turned to face none other than Nina. Before Kuma could do anything, Nina kicked him in the groin, causing the bear to fall to ground screaming in pain. After that she decided to head back to the circle and continue with the game. "Truth or dare Tira Misu?" Nina asked.

"I'll go with dare," Tira replied eagerly.

"I you dare to whip Anna the way you whip your perverted guy," Nina declared.

"What's she's talking about?" Roger asked silently to Alex.

"I think she mean Carrot, for the two girls always whips him as punishment for chasing girls in perverted ways," Alex replied the same way.

Tira jumped out of her seat, started laughing evilly while whipping Anna around with causing almost everyone there to stare with odd looks. After several minutes later, Tira came to her seat, while Anna tackled Nina as they had a catfight for more than few minutes until Anna was right on her knees. "Do as you wish," Anna commented.

"Anna you're pathetic, that didn't satisfied me at all," Nina replied with a smirk, "I refuse to kill you," Nina added.

"You bitch!" Anna cursed in defeat, pounding the ground (A/N: I've got that kind of idea from Tekken 5 Story Mode, character Nina Williams, right after I beat Anna), and everyone else decided to continue from they left off.

"Truth or dare Robin?" Tira asked with an odd facial expression.

"Dare," Robin replied with same low voice as always.

Tira gave odd smile and declared, "I dare you to use you powers and make Carrot dance until I tell you to stop." Robin nodded; place her glasses on and summoned small flames under Carrot's feet causing him to dance crazily in pain for more than a few minutes until. "You can stop now," Tira announce with her sister Chocolate by her side, "We'll take care of him from here." After that they decided to continue from they left off with Carrot being tied up on a tree. "Truth or dare Paul?" Robin asked.

"I'LL GO WITH DARE!" Paul challenge.

"I dare you to bring Marron and Gateau over here," Robin declared and Paul jumped off his seat in searching for Marron and Gateau leaving the others waiting for his return.

In the mean time, the group is chatting to pass the time, "So, any son of a bitch has a damn thing to say?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked.

"Why do you think Paul dared Tira and Chocolate to stay in their hunter form for the rest of the game?" Dukarass asked.

"I think that damn bastard in doing some of us a favor," Craig suggested.

"Ok, let's change the subject, for we can continue the game when Paul return," Sukata Gawr said, taking a sip from his cigarettes and everyone else there agreed.

"Are you gay?" Dukarass asked Mr. Sir Hitler.

"No," Mr. Sir Hitler replied without a problem.

"Than, why do you hangout with gay guys?" Dukarass asked again.

"Why do you ask stupid damn questions?" Mr. Sir Hitler meanly asked back.

"For he's the same as always," Sukata Gawr replied for Dukarass.

"How long have you known him?" Tira asked Sukata Gawr.

"We known each other ever since we were kids," Sukata Gawr replied, and suddenly a familiar voice came from certain direction.

"Can we get the hell on with the damn game?" the person who none other than Paul Phoenix with Marron and Gateau.

"Very well," Sukata declared and everyone sat in and continued from they left off.

"Truth or dare Marduk?" Paul asked Craig.

"I'll go with dare," Craig challenged standing up.

"I dare you to seduce Anna!" Paul Declared with his arms crossed.

"Fine, whatever," Craig made a saying before approaching Anna Williams and starting to have good fight for more than several minutes. Minutes later, Craig won the fight and acted in a seductive manner. Not too long after that, Craig decided to get on with his turn. "Truth or dare Sukata Gawr, which the hell do you choose?" Craig asked.

"I'll go with truth," Sukata Gawr replied smoking his cigarettes.

"Have you ever ordered one of the sorceresses of yours to seduce a damn sorcerer of yours?" Craig harshly asked as Sukata Gawr's mood didn't change a bit.

"I don't order sorceresses to seduce any sorcerer; they just do so willingly or by advice from other sorceresses or sorcerers," Sukata Gawr replied in mood as always.

"Truth or dare Robin?" Sukata Gawr asked smoking his cigarettes.

"Hmm," Robin thought for a while before deciding, "Um, dare," she said at last leaving Sukata Gawr in the same mood as always to declare.

"I dare you to make tea for every-fool that wants some…" Sukata Gawr declared and continued on, "Use only water from the well over there," he didn't stop there he as pointed at the well not too far from the circle, and then held-out a large iron pot and placed on the campfire right by Robin's spot, "And last but not least, get tea bags only from Saddam Hitler, and use only this bucket…" Sukata Gawr gave her a medium sized bucket and continued as she started go to well, fill up the bucket and back to pour the water into the pot and went to and back again until the pot in full, next she went to Saddam Hitler who gave a pack of brown tea bags, and put the whole pack into pot and threw the box in the recycle bin.

"Truth or dare Barger Hitler?" Robin asked.

"I'll go with dare!" Barger Hitler challenge challenged.

"I dare you to bring a newspaper and pass you turn to Tira," Robin declared and Barger Hitler got up from his seat to walk to get some newspaper and came to his seat with the newspaper in his right hand.

"Truth or dare Raven?" Tira asked with an odd smirk.

"Dare," Raven ruthlessly replied.

"Your dare is to act like an ice king until your next turn," Tira declared.

"Truth or dare Marduk?" Raven who seemed almost emotionlessly asked Craig.

"DARE!" Craig challenged as jumped off seat standing with his fist raised high.

"Your dare is to have a drinking contest with Voldemort Hitler, with your turn on the line…" Raven only begun the declaration without a smile, "First one to give-up, pass out, throws up, leave his seat, lose the game."

To be continued...

A/N: ice king is a male ice queen

A/N: I've named a demon-sorcerer after Antiochus the king of the Greeks who wanted everyone in the Middle East including the Jews be Greek.

Any comments or suggestion are welcome, thank you.


End file.
